The Secrets of a Heart
by fluffydono
Summary: In this story, the two worlds of Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro and Harry Potter become one...who knows what will happen.
1. Prologue

Deep within the forbidden forest, at the very heart lay a clearing that was surrounded by a barricade of trees. These trees rivaled the trees of the redwood forest in height and in diameter except they did not exude aura of serenity…they exuded feelings of pain and anguish, hatred. These trees guarded the clearing with a fierceness that puzzled even the wisest of the centaurs; when the little foals asked their teachers, why they weren't allowed near the heart of the forest…the elders would sigh and shake their heads.

"The trees at the heart of this forest are even older than we; they far surpass even the oldest of creatures that dwell in this forest. No one knows what they protect with such ferocity, but we do know terrible things will happen if you go near them…" the elders would then sigh again and paw the ground before them anxiously, "Under no circumstances are you to go near them young ones…to imagine that what would happen, especially if what the trees protect are stronger than them in order to command such old beings." The elders would then shudder and close their eyes. As the young foals began to leave, the elders would snort and slowly turn to leave…

"Only the brave and the fools ever dare to enter the heart of the forest…and none have them have ever returned, human or centaur…none has ever come back."

The young foals would then giggle helplessly as the elders bore their weary eyes upon them before scampering off towards their parents. The parents would only smile wistfully in remembrance at the same warning that was told to them when they were young and push the young foals in the direction of their dwelling places…

What the trees were protecting…what they swore their lives to protect when they were the ents…stretched far beyond human capability, even that of the wisest of creatures that dwelled in the world. But the trees remained silent, they had to, for they were loyal to one master and one master only until his and the lady's passing. Because the ents were patient, as they had always been and always would be, in their immortal lives. Middle Earth has long been gone, the number of elves that once remained was dwindling, the dwarves remained hidden away deep within the mountains, the goblins had long since been banished to another realm, the dragons were no longer as strong and smart as they once were, and the fae remained hidden deep within their realm, never venturing out. All that remained of magic…were legends and folktales that were passed down from generation to generation. Magic was dying. The witches and wizards that once coexisted with the humans, no longer dwelled among them peacefully. They remained in a hidden community, as ideas of blood supremacy began to rise and change the world of magic in its entirety.

Magic…magic itself was in pain. Her children no longer listened to her, instead they forcibly tore the magic from her very being with every spell they cast, and with every spell they cast, they grew weaker as their life expectancy decreased. No longer did her children survive for thousands of years as they once did, no, the oldest wizard that lived only lived to six hundred and seventy five…with the help of the philosopher's stone. It was magic's form of revenge. However, magic was slowly dying…the world that was created was slowly fading away; she could not let this happen…and then she remembered.

Years ago, back when she was barely created…she remembered two strangers that tore through the fabric of space and time, she remembered two strangers that tore through the fabric of space and time, she remembered that the ents were protecting them. Magic was at loss…it was so long ago…wait…Hogwarts, the forest that surrounds Hogwarts, the forbidden forest; that is where the two strangers had gone.

Magic knew, she knew that it was the time…her chosen one needed guidance; not that bumbling old fool and his meddlesome ways, no someone stronger…someone out of this world. Yes, she would call upon the ones that lay asleep at the heart of the forbidden forest…they had been sleeping for far too long. Magic grinned to herself…before beginning to panic…information was needed; she needed all sorts of sources of information for the two strangers to learn about this world: both magic and normal.

Magic called upon an old friend of hers, the one and only wizard...mage that succeeded in gaining true immortality by merging his soul with her magic: Merlin.


	2. Chapter 1

Magic fluttered about frantically…Merlin…yes, he was the answer; he would be her avatar, her mouth. She knew of his reputation in the world of magic: feared by all, but revered by all, well maybe not all…Magic knew she would have to wake the two strangers from their slumber, but what she didn't know was how…she grinned to herself. Those foolish wizards would believe anything if a seer tells them and if that seer is Merlin…prophecy, she would do it through a prophecy; with Merlin as her seer, those of the magic community would believe in the prophecy.

Magic felt satisfied…but who would Merlin show himself to, was the question that was left unanswered. She needed someone the boy could trust, someone who wouldn't go blabbering his mouth off once Merlin showed himself…Severus. Yes, Severus was the most attuned to her magic…although that had to do with the fact that he was one of the Sidhe. But that was not important…there were more important things to be done…a lot more important.

Magic turned around, she knew that Merlin was already there. His connection to her ran deep…soul deep.

"Did you call me, dear lady?" Magic nodded her head as she began to send images into his head.

"Let me get this straight…you want me to show up in front of Severus Snape and talk to him about a prophecy? Not even a real one, but a fake one? Heh…I'm in. The only problem is on how I'm going to get him to believe me…so who cares if he's a fae! He's under those damn spells, believe me…I was laughing my ass off when I found out that the Midnight King was fooled by a wizard (snort) and an old man at that…Stop that! Okay! I get it…doesn't that mean the boy is going to have to be here? I mean…they are soul-bonded; the boy is the only person that will be able to break the spells…WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ALREADY BROUGHT HIM HERE! ARE YOU INSANE?...dear God woman, I know you probably have gotten senile in your old age, but rushing things along like that isn't going to change anything. I know, I know, you want me to go bring Severus over here after knocking him out…I have a better idea though. If I were to do that, Dumbledore would find out…let's contact the goblins. Just who do you think I am? I'm not that hard-headed. Even I know that I cannot go up against the might of a fae king, even if the said king doesn't have his memories. If I ever feel suicidal I'll do it, but never sooner." Merlin snorted to himself before turning and waving farewell, "I see you later." Merlin's figure gradually vanished through the mist. Magic slowly grinned to herself, as she snickered in glee.

The one thought that rang through her head…who knew it could be so easy? With a wave of her hand, magic vanished the mists and turned towards the figure that lay before her; she waved a hand over his head and winced when she saw what the boy's relatives did to him.

Magic shook her head slowly, the stupidity of humans would never be understood…to try to destroy someone simply because he was something more than them, how foolish. It rather much reminded her of the Salem witch trials: those fool humans killed their own kind, don't they know that witches have magic to protect themselves against the flame…fools. Ah, the boy was stirring…where were those fool goblins…here they come.

Magic gestured for the goblins to come closer and one stepped forward, "M'lady forgive us, we were held by the one known as Dumbledore…if you do not mind my saying, he has become too arrogant and power hungry. If things continue this way, he may as well become the next dark lord…with the way he's acting I say he's already well on his way." Magic put up her hand and goblin halted and tilted his head to the side.

The goblin grinned, "M'lady are you certain of this plan? The man known as Severus does not have a positive reputation amongst the wizarding kind…and once they find out he is a fae. Let's just say that the wizarding folk don't take to kindly on things they do not understand, if I may?" Magic nodded her head.

The goblin grinned again, "Might I suggest one Cornelius Fudge? He is the current Minister of Magic and if Merlin goes to him, then word will get out sooner and it will be a lot harder for Dumbledore to get his hands on whomever the prophecy will be about." Magic clapped her hands and patted the goblin on the head. He blushed and his comrades snickered in glee. Magic smiled and once more projected a scene before the goblins.

"You still want us to get Severus Snape here to the clearing? A spy…and if you help break the restraints on his powers and memories the Midnight King will have no choice but to repay his debt by staying and spying on Dumbledore…interesting. You have his soul mate here...Harry Potter, the irony and you say that he is your chosen one…" The goblin spokesperson turned to the others as they started to converse with each other in goblin. They nodded their heads simultaneously as the spokesperson turned back to Magic.

"We have listened, we have discussed, and we will follow you and your chosen until the end of our time." Magic grinned and nodded her head before solemnly gesturing at Harry's sleeping figure. The goblins turned their heads towards the boy, noticing that his figure was smaller than the average child before noticing the clothes and the scars that the boy had. Their eyes widened as another goblin spoke, "This…this is Harry Potter? But how, I…we assumed that he would have been properly cared for as the one who defeated the Dark Lord…" Magic let a tear fall from her eye as she waved her hand again towards the goblins showing them pieces of the boy's memories.

Once the boy's memories played out, a smaller goblin stepped out, a female goblin. She raised her head, "If I may M'lady." Magic nodded her head, "…one of my brethren has created a spell, she accidently created it when she was trying to create a healing spell that would work on unicorns…the spell takes the scars that one already has and reforms them into designs that the soul itself chooses. It's a form of transfiguration but it is permanent and the designs change with the soul's growth. Would it be possible if we take the boy to the Underground for a few days and heal him the best we can without harming his growth?" Magic appeared to be laughing as she furiously nodded her head up and down before holding up three fingers.

The goblin spokesperson stepped up once more, "Of course, we will bring him here in three days time at the time we arrived here today. Of course, we will bring Severus Snape as well." Magic smiled and waved the goblins and the boy into a transportation circle before waving goodbye. Once they were gone, Magic appeared to sigh as she vanished and reappeared at the barrier made of hibernating ents. She looked rather surprised at Merlin's presence but quickly hid it as she beckoned him to her and projected the conversation she had with the goblins into his mind.

Merlin laughed, "Dear lady…you have not changed at all, always charging in headlong never thinking about the consequences at all." Magic frowned, "No, no, no, don't get me wrong. That was a rather brilliant plan it's just that goblins don't do things for free lady…there is always ulterior motive, no matter who they are dealing with. In this case, they want the favor of the Midnight King and in time the two figures that lay sleeping within this barrier." Magic pouted before stamping her feet in the air.

Merlin snickered, "Throwing a tantrum now will not solve anything. Besides the Midnight King's anger will pass soon enough, especially since most of his anger should be directed to the bumbling fool known as Dumbledore, but that is beside the point. Speaking of which from what I gather there is a male and a female…but I suspect you already knew that. Anyways I found that the male is definitely not human but the female is a human…only both have an immortal life span. That is the most puzzling since an immortal human…fountain of youth…no that was destroyed by a fellow by the name Jack Sparrow or rather Captain Jack Sparrow, definitely not part of the Flying Dutchman, damn it all…" As Merlin continued to mutter to himself in search of an answer Magic rolled her eyes as she thought to herself, "Hmph, I haven't changed at all…what about you, you freak of nature."


End file.
